El misterio de mi cutie mark
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: ocurre un gran incidente en Coloudsdale, en él, Trixie conoce a una pequeña pegaso la cual sera su nueva compañera de vida, Skull Bow. pasan los años, y en un "accidente" el primer día de escuela, Skull Bow obtiene su cutie mark. el misterio tras esta cutie mark llevara a las dos ponis a recorrer equestria en busca de respuestas


**Hola! Vuelvo con un nuevo cap. de esta, mi nuevo fic de My Little Pony. Se va a centrar en Trixie, pero las mane 6 son parte importante de la historia, y van a ir apareciendo a lo largo de la historia. Estoy feliz, ya que saque un poco de tiempo para escribir, y salirme de los estudios asesinos que dominan el mundo, únanse con migo a la resistencia y lean este fic en lugar de estudiar! **

**Casi lo olvido, este es el link de lo que sería como el prólogo de esta historia, necesitan leer esto primero… (**a no ser…**)**

s/9533967/1/La-gran-y-poderosa-Trrrixie

**(ADVERTENCIA: aunque no parezca, esto tiene un intento de gore fuerte, así que no me hago responsable luego de las quejas sobre que es muy poco grafico, advertí que solo es un intento XD)**

**Cap. 1: Yo me hare cargo de ti**

Trixie corría a más no poder hacia el hospital de Ponyville, mientras una pequeña Pegaso daba saltitos dentro de su alforja. A medida que atravesaban el pueblo, la unicornio celeste sentía el peso de las miradas de los habitantes del pueblo, nadie la había olvidado. Después de todo, hace tan solo pocos meses se la había visto por última vez.

Luego de un largo recorrido a lo largo de casi todo Ponyville, Trixie llego al hospital, el cual estaba repleto de ponis Pegaso heridos por el incidente de Cloudsdale. Impactada por la cantidad de gente dentro, ella trago saliva y luego de un profundo suspiro, se atrevió a caminar hacia delante y adentrarse en ese descontrol de víctimas.

Camino a lo largo de los interminables pasillos, los asientos en la sala de espera, en el suelo y a lo largo de la mayoría de dichos pasillos había pegasos gravemente heridos, algunos con torceduras, otros con quemaduras, otros con lesiones menores y otros que solo estaban en shock por el accidente. Adultos, ancianos y niños, nadie quedo fuera.

La horrible escena desconcertaba a Trixie, mientras caminaba y veía a su alrededor sumida en pensamientos, olvidaba que llevaba a la pequeña Pegaso en su alforja. Esta no dejaba de observar detalladamente cada centímetro del hospital y las víctimas, no demostraba ninguna expresión, solo la vista fija en un punto perdido entre la multitud.

Luego de unos minutos de adentrarse en el hospital, Trixie saco a la Pegaso de su mochila y comenzó a preguntarle a cada poni que veía si es que conocían a la niña. Nadie supo reconocerla ni en lo más mínimo. Hubo una ocasión en la que Trixie logro que un Pegaso reconociera a la pequeña. Mientras ella hablaba con él, la niña se separó un momento y corrió entre los heridos.

- Skull Bow!- se escuchó un llamado proveniente de entre 2 Pegasos (hombre y mujer) de allí se escabullo otra niña con la crin rubia y el pelaje gris. Esta corrió a abrazar a la de pelo marrón y gran moño y la abrazo- Mama! Encontré a Skull Bow!

La niña más grande llamo a su madre alegremente. Esta al ver a la bebe salió corriendo contenta también a abrazarla.

- oh, Skull Bow, que bueno verte a salvo- dijo. Entonces, entre la multitud, aparece Trixie alarmada, posando la vista en cada poni a su alrededor para encontrar a la bebe. Cuando la diviso vio que estaba en brazos de una Pegaso color gris y crin roja.

- usted conoce a esta bebe?- dijo Trixie lo más normal que pudo. Su voz altanera no podía sonar en ese momento

- si… era la pequeña de una pareja que recién se mudaba a Cloudsdale, eran nuestros vecinos y a veces ella venía a jugar con mi hija, Lover (la otra niña Pegaso color gris)- afirmo la poni

- a que se refiere con "era"?- algo confusa

- bueno… ellos no sobrevivieron al accidente… realmente me duele decirlo, ellos parecían llenos de vida, recién habían comenzado a formar su familia *comenzando a llorar* y ahora esta pequeña está sola…- en sus ojos se reflejaba lastima, pero no compasión como para hacerse cargo de ella. Esto enfado a Trixie, y mucho.

- ella no está sola! Si es necesario- dijo Trixie mientras le quitaba de los brazos a la bebe y la ponía de nuevo dentro de su alforja.

- p-pero qué?!... un momento, tu eres la poni que esclavizo este pueblo hace unos meses! Como te atreves a mostrar la cara en este lugar!- dijo haciendo a un lado a su hija y poniéndola detrás de ella

- y-yo…- se hizo para atrás al ver que todas las miradas de los pacientes se habían posado en ella ante el escándalo que armo la Pegaso gris- ya no soy así! Eh cambiado! No tienen por qué juzgarme, además no es tiempo para eso. No pretendo dejar a esta niña sola, pero al parecer cualquiera de ustedes sí. Así que no son quienes para decirme que sea una mejor poni!

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio. Nadie supo que responder ante tal declaración. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Trixie salió caminando de allí.

Al salir y alejarse un poco del hospital, ella se detuvo y suspiro.

*_Que es lo que acabo de hacer?...*_

La unicornio se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano y recostó a la Pegaso en el césped, para luego quedarse observándola.

_*no, no puedo arrepentirme hora… y no lo pienso hacer, esta bebe me necesita*_

- ah…-suspiró- con que Skull Bow, no?...- Trixie la acerco a ella delicadamente mientras la observaba con ternura- tranquila, la gran y bondadosa Trixie promete no dejarte sola.

**.:6 AÑOS DESPUES:.**

- Mami, mami! Despierta! Vamos, se me hará tarde para mi primer día de escuela

Una pequeña Pegaso color crema y flequillo de lado, con un moño de detalle en su nuca y un costado aun sin cutie mark, saltaba sobre la unicornio celeste que se tapaba con su magia la cara para seguir durmiendo.

- qué hora es? Sweetie (apodo de cariño) todavía es muy temprano… son las 4 A.M. ni siquiera Celestia se levanta tan temprano…

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde el incidente en Cloudsdale, aún no se encontraban las causas de tal explosión, había unos rumores de que había sido originada en una misteriosa fábrica algo apartada de la ciudad, y desde allí el fuego se expandió. Pero no había datos concretos.

Trixie había conseguido un empleo en la pastelería de los Cake, como repartidora de entregas. Obviamente fue ayudada por Pinki Pie para conseguir el trabajo, ya que ella la había perdonado hace tiempo. Luego de estar estable económicamente, consiguieron vivir en un piso alquilado en las afueras de Ponyville. Desde entonces la vida fue muy pacifica para ambas. Los habitantes del pueblo, luego del tiempo, se acostumbraron a la presencia de Trixie entre ellos, aunque había otros que aun la rechazaban.

Skull Bow era una Pegaso energética, alegre y positiva. Amaba jugar con su querida "mama", claro está que ella no sabía su verdadero origen, ni hasta ese momento se lo había preguntado. Era muy feliz.

Por otro lado, en Canterlot. La princesa Twilight reinaba al lado de Celestia y Luna. Era querida y respetada por todos los habitantes. Seguía estando en constante contacto con sus amigas y reuniéndose con ellas como en los viejos tiempos. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

Por fin lego el momento de comenzar la escuela. Skull Bow no podía estar más ansiosa. Nunca había tenía amigos ya que pocas veces visitaba el pueblo y nunca había hablado con ponis de su misma edad, por lo cual estaba algo nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Luego de una larga mañana ambas se dirigieron hacia el pueblo. La Pegaso volaba alrededor de su madre alegremente. Al llegar Trixie la acompaño hasta adentro para hablar con la maestra, Cherry Lee. Esta la recibió alegremente, ignorando su pasado.

- buenos días- dijo amable la maestra, mientras entraban al salón.

- buenos días. Mire, quisiera decirle que mi pequeña es "especial"- dijo seria Trixie mientras Skull Bow corría por el salón

- a que se refiere con especial?

- bueno, ella nunca se relacionó con niños de su edad, así que puede llegar a ser delicada o sensible con ciertas bromas que sé que los chicos hacen a su edad.

- oh, no se preocupe por eso. Tengo todo bajo control con los niños. Puede irse tranquila.

- muchas gracias- Trixie camino hacia afuera, donde estaba su hija y se despidió.

- Adiós mami!- saltaba la niña. Detrás de ella se acercaron dos niñas, una unicornio y otra Pegaso. Cuando Skull Bow noto esto volteo y con una sonrisa les saludo. Pero estas no le devolvieron el gesto, solo la miraron con desprecio

- ocurre algo malo?- dijo tímidamente mientras formaba una sonrisa torcida

- lo único malo es tu presencia aquí.- dijo la Pegaso- como te atreves a dar la cara aquí? Deberías vivir en el destierro como tu madre. – su tono era severo

-p-pero que dices?-su expresión mostraba una confusión mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa

- lo que oíste- hablo la unicornio con una mirada de desdén- no deberías estar aquí, tu madre lo único que hizo fue someter a nuestros padres en la esclavitud, desterrar a la princesa Twilight, engañar a incontables pueblos y ciudades y ser engreída y presumida a mas no poder

*_p-pa… p-paren!... que dicen?!...*_

- eso no es verdad. Mi mama es la mejor poni. Me ama, es amable y cariñ-

- oh, ya cállate! Deja de mentir, ya hasta actúas como ella. Es verdad que se parecen, la arrogancia es de sangre.

_*No! no!... mi mama no es así!... paren!... paren!*_

- ah, no le digas eso, la ilusionaras. No te das cuenta de que no son parecidas ni en lo más mínimo?-continuo la Pegaso.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su cara. Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Algo que despertaba por primera vez en su interior, una chispa. Sus mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos mostraban un sentimiento que es indescriptible. Ella, una pequeña, alegre e inocente Pegaso, estaba siendo corrompida por algo oscuro en su interior. Algo que nunca es su vida había sentido antes.

- No hay que culparla porque esa sinvergüenza la haya encontrado en la basura y la llame "hija". Seguro solo se le pego la mala costumbre- término la unicornio. Cherry Lee, sin enterarse de lo sucedido llamo a todos a sentarse. Las dos niñas caminaron a sus lugares sin antes darle un empujón a Skull Bow, lo que la hizo caer.

- bueno niños en la clase de hoy har…

- AAAAAAAAAAH!- un agudo grito y penetrante grito s escucho desde fuera del salón. Allí la maestra noto que le faltaban 3 estudiantes. Alarmada salió corriendo afuera, mientras que los demás chicos asomaban sus cabezas por las ventanas.

La escena era horrible, un color carmesí bañaba el suelo y sus alrededores. La Pegaso que tanto había insultado, se encontraba en el suelo, apartada con una expresión de horror mientras las gotas de sangre de su amiga caían en su rostro. Golpes secos aún seguían sonando uno tras otro, acompañados de la horrible imagen de la Pegaso color crema abriendo el cráneo de su compañera con una piedra, ya muerta.

Algo que nadie podía notar por tener la vista concentrada en la cantidad de sangre, era que una cutie mark había aparecido en el costado vacío de Skull Bow. La primera de toda la clase, una calavera con un moño rojo tan vivo como la unicornio en el suelo.

**Bueno este es el primer cap. de mi nuevo fic. Sé que es algo extraño el final, pero era necesario para todo lo que pretendo escribir para después. Créanme que no va a ser una historia donde mueran miles de ponis o donde Skull Bow sea una típica psicópata bipolar… bueno ojala les haya gustado y espero que dejen reviews. Por cierto recién acabo de terminar esto y hace 3 días que subieron los 2 primeros de la 4º temporada, larga vida al bastón de Twilight! **

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
